MICHELLE: Reto de Halloowen
by sayuki yukimura
Summary: Hace años las muñecas eran usadas para encerrar el alma de brujas, pero eso era solo una leyenda urbana, las muñecas no pueden dañarte -pero yo no soy una muñeca...soy Michelle- Lucy solo deseaba que todo eso terminara, que todo volviera a la normalidad-no te pasara nada Lucy te lo prometo- Natsu sonrió tiernamente viendo el rostro lloroso de su amiga que tembló al ver a lo lejos a


_**hola! este es mi fic para el reto de halloowen, n.n espero les guste, se que no es nada comparado al de las demás pero hice el intento y realmente espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios =D y va dedicado especialmente a una amiga que me hizo hablar de muñecas poseídas (por tu culpa no pude dormir Q.Q) y a las muchas historias de terror que tuve que leer y a las canciones tétricas fue que pude hacer esta historia de "miedo" . bien los dejo leer.**_

_**P.D: los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen solo la historia, los personajes pertenecen al genio Mashima-sama alias el trolleador de fans w **_

Michelle

Una pequeña niña rubia se encontraba frente al tocador de su gran cuarto, se arreglaba el cabello en dos coletas sostenidas con dos moños rosas pastel que combinaban con su lindo vestido anaranjado hasta las rodillas, en el espejo se reflejaba un hermoso rostro con grandes ojos cafés y mejillas sonrosadas, pero sus bellos ojos no demostraban sentimiento alguno, y sus labios no hacían ningún gesto, la pequeña niña de diez años termino de cepillar su cabello y se acomodó los dos mechones que rodeaban su rostro junto a su copete de lado.

-Lucy, la comida ya está lista baja a comer- llamo un hombre rubio a la niña que no dejo de seguir viéndose al espejo.

-ya voy papa- le contesto una dulce voz carente de sentimientos, de repente una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro y miro a la muñeca que descansaba a su lado, de cabellos castaños y ondulados, con unos ojos de botones azules y mejillas sonrojadas junto a una tierna sonrisa y con un vestido azul, la niña salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente mientras miraba a la muñeca de una manera divertida.

-adiós _Michelle-_ le dijo a la muñeca con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-¿Qué se siente?- pregunto al aire terminando de cerrar la puerta, dentro del cuarto la pequeña muñeca se hizo de lado y de uno de sus botones salió una triste y solitaria lagrima que nadie notaria.

(Meses antes)

Una alegre rubia se encontraba frente a un espejo cepillándose el cabello mientras tarareaba una canción y se agarraba el cabello en una coleta con un listón rosa y dejaba dos mechones sueltos junto al copete, cuando termino dio varias vueltas frente al espejo para sonreír feliz y arreglarse el vestido anaranjado.

-Hija el desayuno está listo- entro una rubia idéntica a la infante a la habitación bellamente decorada con estrellas sobre la pintura de alegres colores; y sobre estantes peluches y libros junto a varias fotos de la niña junto a sus amigos, y en la cama varias almohadas de varias figuras y otro tanto de peluches, la mujer con el cabello recogido y con un vestido blanco y mantel rosa le sonrió tiernamente a la rubia menor, la niña le sonrió mientras corría a tomar a un peluche blanco con una nariz semejante a una zanahoria y luego salió detrás de su madre que la veía saltar divertida por las escaleras.

-hoy tan bien tienes demasiadas energías Lucy- dijo la mujer riendo quedamente al sentarse en la mesa junto a su hija y su esposo que aunque tenía un rostro serio sonrió un poco al ver la grata escena entre madre e hija, cuando Lucy termino de comer y recogió su plato corrió hacia la salida.

-¿vas a salir a jugar Lucy?- pregunto la madre desde la cocina mientras lavaba los trastes que se acababan de usar y el hombre leía el periódico.

-si mama- respondió la niña con un pie fuera de la casa y su muñeco en la mano contraria que con la que agarraba el tomo de la puerta.

-Layla no deberías dejarle tantas libertades- objeto el padre molesto al ver a su hija salir sin pedir permiso, Layla sonrió divertida viendo la expresión de su rostro.

-oh Jude… no te molestes por eso- le dijo calmadamente a su esposo mientras se acercaba, Jude bufo algo molesto para luego sonreírle tiernamente a su amada esposa. En el parque que estaba a unas cuantas casas de la de Lucy y que se encontraba junto a un pequeño bosque y dentro del una laguna; se encontraban un grupo de niños decidiendo a que jugarían ese día, eran en total 3 niñas y dos niños, uno peli rosa peinado en puntas con ojos verde pasto y rasgados, que llevaba una blusa roja junto con una bufanda blanca con rayas negras y un short largo, a su lado un moreno de cabello negro alborotado y ojos del mismo color y también rasgados, estaba en puros bóxer lo cual ya parecía ser normal para los demás niños, luego estaba la niña mayor, peli roja, con el cabello atado en una trenza y ojos cafés, llevaba una blusa de manga larga blanca y una falda azul hasta las rodillas, tenía una postura dominante, a su lado una pequeña niña de cabello alborotado y azul sujetado por un listón anaranjado con flores amarillas y un vestido del mismo color por encima de las rodillas y junto a ella Lucy.

-¡bien! ¿A que jugamos?- pregunto el peli-rosa a sus amigos bastante emocionado

- a las escondidas- propuso el pelinegro alzando la mano.

-¿y a ti quien te pregunto cerebro congelado? ¡¿Y porque no traes ropa?!- le contesto el peli-rosa

-¡oh rayos!- exclamo el otro empezando a buscar con la mirada su ropa.

-Natsu, Gray cállense los dos- les ordeno la peli-roja con el ceño fruncido lo que hizo temblar a ambos niños que se abrazaron por los hombros y saludaron tipo militar.

-Aye sir- contestaron al unísono haciendo reír a las niñas restantes.

-Erza mejor hay que jugar a las atrapadas- le propuso la pequeña del listón amarillo, que hablaba tímidamente.

-sí, yo estoy de acuerdo- le secundo Lucy por lo que ya nadie dijo nada al ver que Erza también había aceptado por el simple hecho de que sus amigas lo hicieran.

-por cierto Lucy mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?- pregunto Natsu viéndola alegremente a lo que los demás también voltean a verla.

-¡es cierto!- Lucy rio al ver las caras de sus amigos, unas apenadas por no haberlo recordado y otras sorprendidas y otras de victoria…ese era Natsu.

-JA yo fui el único que se acordó- dijo Natsu inflando el pecho con orgullo y señalándose a sí mismo sacándole una agradable risa a su mejor amiga que le sonrió tiernamente a lo que Natsu sonrió más, sintiéndose aún mejor de ser él, el que le sacara una sonrisa a su preciada amiga y no otra persona, muchos decían que la sonrisa de Lucy era de las más bellas que hayan visto; y Natsu no era quien para negar eso.

-¿y tus papas te harán algo?- pregunto Gray a la niña ya con su ropa puesta, la cual era una camisa azul y pantalones cortos.

-no… no creo- respondió pensativa, pero luego volvió a sonreírle a sus amigos.

-pero no importa mientras juguemos mucho- sus amigos también le sonriendo estando de acuerdo con su pedido; y entonces empezaron a jugar gratamente.

Layla caminaba tranquilamente con una canasta de comida en su brazo derecho y la otra la llevaba en el mentón.

-¿Qué debería regalarle a Lucy?- se preguntó en voz alta antes de chocar contra un hombre en entrada de una tienda de antigüedades, provocando que al hombre se le cayera una caja.

-lo siento mucho señor- se disculpó rápidamente para ayudarlo a recoger.

-no se preocupe también fue culpa mía- le respondió el una vez hubo guardado todo en la caja nuevamente.

-no enserio discúlpeme señor…por lo menos déjeme ayudarle- le pidió Layla cuando se dio cuenta que uno de los ingredientes que había comprado estaba en la carretera, y cuando estuvo a punto de agacharse por el un auto lo aplasto asustando a la joven mujer que retrocedió.

-¿está bien? – pregunto el hombre acercándose aun con la caja en los brazos, Layla asintió y se dio cuenta por primera vez que estaba frente a una tienda de antigüedades, detrás de la vitrina se encontraban varias repisas con objetos como: cajas de música, adornos incluso muñecas de porcelana.

-¿señor esta tienda es suya?- le pregunto al hombre que no se esperaba esa pregunta y asintió.

-así es…-

-entonces ¿cree tener algo para una niña de 10 años?- pregunto Layla de forma amable después de haberse recuperado del susto, el hombre le sonrió en respuesta y entro a la tienda siendo seguido por Layla que miraba el lugar en busca de algo lindo para su amada hija.

-¿es un regalo?- pregunto el hombre que ya se encontraba detrás del recibidor dejando la caja en el suelo mientras Layla mira todas la cosas del lugar.

-así es… mi hija cumple 10 años mañana y no le he comprado nada- Layla miraba la variedad de cajas musicales con curiosidad; grandes, pequeñas, negras, rosas, de todas formas y tamaños pero ninguna la convenció de ser digna de pertenecer a su hija, pero el andar de su mirada paro cuando vio encima de varias caja amontonadas en una esquina, una linda muñeca de cabello castaño, ojos de botones y un vestido azul, la muñeca tenía un aire tierno que le llamo la atención a la mujer, se acercó a ella y la tomo en sus manos viéndola cuidadosamente, su carita de trapo, sus botones azules que asemejaban ojos, sus mejillas rosadas, su gentil sonrisa, su lindo cabello adornado con una flor y su lindo vestido cosido a mano, la mujer quedo hipnotizada en los ojos de la muñeca.

-¿señora?- pregunto el señor después de ver que Layla tenía unos minutos parada en el mismo lugar, ella solo parpadeo para después acercarse al recibidor y poner la muñeca sobre él, el hombre se sorprendió al ver la muñeca y por alguna razón tuvo la necesidad de esconderla.

-esa muñeca…-

-¿disculpe? ¿Acaso no está en venta?- pregunto Layla preocupada sacando de su trance al hombre que negó con los brazos.

-no, no lo está pero puede llevársela- le dijo el hombre aun algo pensativo.

-pero… no puedo llevármela así-

-no se preocupe, tómelo como una disculpa por lo que paso hace un rato- Layla quiso negarse pero recordó que ahora tendría que volver a comprar el ingrediente que se le había caído, por lo cual termino aceptando.

-muchas gracias señor- se despidió antes de salir dejando a un hombre aun pensativo.

-esa muñeca… recuerdo que mi abuelo me dijo algo pero…- el hombre se puso la mano en el mentón de forma pensativa sin poder recordar aun lo que le habían dicho sobre ella.

-creo que era algo como que la dejara en el almacén…pero sería un desperdicio, es mejor que una niña juegue con ella- termino de murmurar para sí mismo y se encogió de hombros, empezando a acomodar todo lo que tenía en la caja.

Cuando Lucy llego a su casa después de jugar ya estaba atardeciendo lo cual le costó un regaño de parte de su padre y una pequeña caricia en la cabeza por parte de su madre, Lucy se encontraba en la bañera jugando con el agua mientras recordaba sus aventuras del día con sus amigos, ella los encontraba realmente agradables aunque eran un poco raros, pero eso a ella no le importaba, le parecían realmente divertidos en especial su mejor amigo Natsu que cada nada le sacaba una risa, era realmente ocurrente, una vez termino de bañarse se puso su pijama rosa pastel que consistía en un pantalón y una camisa y se acostó abrazando a su muñeco Plue. Al día siguiente Lucy despertó aún más feliz de lo normal y con una sonrisa más grande, se peinó el cabello en dos coletas y se puso un vestido rosa, dio giros frente al espejo y salió de su cuarto dando brincos, en la cocina se encontraba su madre preparando el desayuno y su padre sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico, que en cuanto la vio entrar dejo el periódico de lado y le sonrió muy a su estilo y Layla dejo los Hot cakes que estaban en el sartén para abrazar a su hija, quien lo devolvió feliz.

-felicidades hija-

-si felicidades ya tienes 10 años- le dijo su padre de forma seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa, Lucy llevo su mano a su frente en modo de un saludo militar y sonrió.

-¡sí!- ambos padres rieron como la pequeña rubia daba brincos por todas partes

-parece que Natsu te pego su hiperactividad- comento Layla volviendo a sus tareas y Jude bufo.

-y exactamente eso tenía que pegarte ¿no?- la niña siguió brincando hasta que la voz de su madre la detuvo.

-Lucy, ve y dile a tus amigos que hice pastel y que vengan- la rubia menor salto de la alegría y salió de su casa en rumbo a la de sus amigos a los cuales aviso, cuando llego a la de Natsu toco la puerta y abrió el padre de él, Ignel.

-¡Lucy! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Natsu está arriba pasa, pasa…- le saludo el enigmático hombre haciéndose a un lado para que pasara, la niña entro aun con una sonrisa.

-muchas gracias-

-¡Natsu tienes visita!- aviso Ignel mientras Lucy ya subía las escaleras llegando a la puerta del cuarto de su amigo quien iba saliendo.

-¡Luce! Eres tu- le sonrió Natsu llevándose las manos con un objeto a la espalda y riendo nervioso, lo cual llamo la atención de Lucy dejando pasar que su amigo había vuelto a decir mal su nombre, intento ver la espalda de Natsu agachándose hacia un lado pero Natsu lo oculto más al ver las intenciones de su amiga.

-¿Natsu que es eso?- Lucy apunto hacia la espalda de Natsu mientras arqueaba una ceja y Natsu daba unos pasos dentro de su cuarto, Lucy dio la misma cantidad de pasos haciendo retroceder más a Natsu, estuvieron así hasta que Natsu termino chocando contra su cama y trago duro al verse acorralado, Lucy sonrió triunfante al saber que Natsu no tendría de otra que decirle.

-¿Qué es eso?- volvió a preguntar a sabiendas de que esta vez sí tendría respuesta, Natsu suspiro derrotado y le enseño el objeto no identificado a su amiga que arqueo la ceja al ver una bola de tela mal cocida y con muchos nudos.

-era tu regalo de cumpleaños…intente hacer una figura y pues…- decía Natsu con la cabeza agachada para esconder su gran sonrojo y la vergüenza, Lucy lo vio sorprendida por unos momentos antes de sonreír dulcemente con un pequeño sonrojo.

-muchas gracias Natsu- Natsu levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

-pero Lucy… igual te daré algo- Lucy lo vio intrigada mientras Natsu sonreía de una forma conocía… era la forma en la que sonreía cuando estaba a punto de hacer alguno travesura, esto intrigo más a Lucy que no se esperaba que de repente Natsu se acercara a su rostro y besara la comisura de sus labios, para después separarse de una Lucy totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada, Natsu sonrió divertido y jalo a Lucy para salir de la casa y dirigirse a la de la rubia. Cuando llegaron ya estaban todos los demás sentados alrededor de la mesa y en el centro un lindo y delicioso pastel, del que todos disfrutaron para luego jugar a las atrapadas en el patio, cuando la noche cayo cada quien se fue a su casa y Lucy se encontraba poniéndose la pijama cuando su madre entro con la muñeca en las manos.

-Lucy tu regalo- dijo suavemente haciendo que Lucy dejara de vestirse y corriera a ver bien a la muñeca a la que abrazo y con la que dio vueltas por todas partes, después abrazo a su mama y se terminó de vestir para mirar minuciosamente la muñeca.

-es muy bonita y tiene bonito nombre- dijo Lucy intrigando a Layla que se acerco

-¿Cuál nombre hija?- pregunto una vez estuvo a su lado viendo lo mismo que Lucy, el vestido de la muñeca tenia grabado por dentro el nombre Michelle.

-oh…así que ese es su nombre-

- ¡bien! Michelle y yo desde ahora seremos amigas- Layla acaricio la cabeza de su hija y salió del cuarto deseándole buenas noches mientras Lucy se acostaba dejando a Michelle en el buro, pocos minutos después cayo dormida, unas horas después Lucy se removía entre las sabanas, mientras fruncía los labios y apretaba los ojos, ella estaba en un sueño se encontraba en medio de un bosque y frente a ella un espejo de cuerpo completo pero que no la reflejaba y en vez de reflejar el paisaje detrás de ella, reflejaba el que estaba detrás del espejo, confundiendo a Lucy.

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy?- se preguntó Lucy mirando hacia todos lados dándose cuenta que traía puesta la misma vestimenta de la tarde lo cual la extraño a un mas, acerco su mano al espejo pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo escucho una voz.

-_lucy…lucy- _ en el espejo se podía ver a lo lejos una silueta que parecía ser de una niña, cuando lucy volteo no había nadie; ni tampoco cuando se asomó atrás del espejo, la silueta era sin duda de una niña ya que Lucy podía diferenciar el vestido azul de la niña meciéndose al igual que su castaño cabello ondulado y entre el verde del bosque resaltaban sus ojos azules, lo cual se le hacía conocido a Lucy, quien tenía una extraña sensación ya que la otra niña poseía una mirada fría que le causaba escalofríos a Lucy, la niña no avanzo pero Lucy tampoco podía moverse, sus piernas no se movían de lugar por lo tanto ella tampoco.

-_yo soy tu amiga… tu única amiga, juega conmigo- _Lucy no entendía nada, estaba segura de jamás haberla visto, pero se le hacía familiar.

-_soy tu única amiga… no juegues con nadie más-_ Lucy intento moverse otra vez, pero de nuevo sus piernas no respondieron, sentía como si estuviera pegada al piso, cuando levanto la mirada seguía observándola de la misma manera.

-no… ¡no es cierto! Yo tengo más amigos… yo siempre juego con ellos- Lucy sentía una opresión en su pecho, sentía miedo… mucho pero no sabía qué hacer, quería despertar pero no podía, volvió a mirar hacia todos lados encontrando lo mismo; arboles.

-_yo soy tu única amiga Lucy… si juegas con alguien más me voy a enojar-_ y de nueva cuenta Lucy intento retroceder, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado; no pudo, las lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos, apretó sus puños y ojos y grito.

-¡no es cierto!- Lucy volvió a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación, como debió haber sido desde el inicio, se levantó tenía sudor en la frente y pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, giro la cabeza para encender la lámpara de su buro, pero retrocedió cuando vio a su muñeca nueva; Michelle, la pequeña muñeca de trapo seguía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, cuando Lucy encendió la lámpara pudo observar bien a la muñeca, y lo que vio la asusto, estaba viendo a la misma niña de la pesadilla, Lucy se cayó de la cama por el susto, ella estaba segura de que solo era una pesadilla, pero esa muñeca se parecía tanto a la niña que…

-mama…mama… ¡mama!- grito Lucy totalmente incapaz de moverse, se sentía tan asustada sus piernas no respondían, eso solo le recordaba más al sueño, el sentirse incapaz de huir, sentirse atada al suelo y de nuevo lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, Lucy no sabía por qué sentía tanto miedo, pero algo dentro de ella lo presentía.

-¡Lucy! ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Layla mientras entraba al cuarto y se acercaba a su hija para verla, Jude entro también al cuarto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es este escándalo Lucy? Son las 3 de la mañana- le reprendió el hombre a la llorosa niña que seguía sin moverse de su lugar mientras Layla le acariciaba la cabeza, aunque ni la misma Lucy sabia porque lloraba tanto.

-yo… lo…lo siento….tuve una pesadilla- Lucy se abrazó al regazo de su madre intentando que así se le pasara el miedo, pero no lo logro del todo, siempre odio las historias de terror después de todo.

-mama… ¿puedo dormir contigo?- se aventuró a preguntar sabiendo que a su padre no le gustaría la idea, Layla miro a su esposo que bufo molesto y salió del cuarto.

-anda vamos- Lucy pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente salió del cuarto de sus padres y se dirigió al suyo, antes de entrar dio un largo suspiro convenciéndose a sí misma que todo había sido una pesadilla y que su linda muñeca nueva no tenía nada que ver, era solo una coincidencia, por fin abrió la puerta y entro yendo directamente hacia su ropero para sacar un vestido azul, una vez se lo hubo puesto se dirigió al tocador y empezó a cepillarse el cabello estaba a punto de terminar cuando giro la vista y vio a su muñeca, con la misma sonrisa, Lucy sonrió de igual forma y suspiro.

-era una pesadilla… además las muñecas no hablan Lucy tonta- se dijo a si misma volteando de nuevo al tocador para terminar de peinarse.

-_no juegues con nadie más-_ Lucy dejo caer el cepillo al escuchar la misma voz de su sueño, miro hacia todas partes pero no había nadie.

-_si lo haces me enojare- _Lucy planto su vista en la muñeca, la cual no tenía ningún cambio y seguía en el mismo lugar.

-¿qui…quién eres?-

-_creí que ya lo sabias…pero soy tu única amiga-_

-no es cierto…yo tengo más amigos… ¡no se ni quien eres!-

-_ya te lo dije…si juegas con alguien más me enojare… y te castigare- _Lucy retrocedió unos pasos ante la amenaza.

-_no… no es cierto, no puedes hacerme nada ¡las muñecas no hablan!- _una pequeña risa se pudo escuchar por todo el cuarto, Lucy seguía con la mirada fija en la muñeca que seguía sin moverse.

-_no soy una muñeca… soy Michelle- _Lucy abrió los ojos ante la declaración, aunque ella ya creía saberlo desde que había despertado se sorprendió, retrocedió varios pasos sin quitar los ojos de la muñeca.

-¡no es cierto! Ya lo dije las muñecas no hablan_-_ Lucy salió corriendo de su cuarto totalmente asustada y empezó a bajar las escaleras cuando sintió como su pie era sujetado, lo que provoco que cayera y rodara por ellas.

-¿enserio Lucy como te caíste así de las escaleras?- pregunto Erza preocupada viendo los múltiples vendajes y parches de su amiga principalmente en las piernas, brazos y la frente del rostro, Lucy sonreía nerviosa ante las miradas de sus amigos, ella se encontraba sentada en una silla en su patio ya que no podía caminar bien a causa de los golpes, todos la miraban preocupados ya que Lucy jamás había tenido un accidente así.

-es que baje corriendo y me resbale- se excusó con nerviosismo, no sentía la suficiente confianza como para contar lo de Michelle, tenía la impresión de que ella había sido, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a creer aquello, pero ahora el recuerdo de la amenaza hecha estaba grabada en su mente "_no juegues con nadie más" _esas palabras la asustaban, ella quería jugar con sus amigos con Natsu, leer con Levy, aunque seguía renuente a creer lo que había oído sabía que estaba despierta y que no había estado soñando; los días siguieron por las noches Lucy tenía el mismo sueño donde Michelle le decía lo mismo, cada vez hacia mas caso, porque cuando la desobedecía solía tener un accidente o algunos de sus amigos sufría algo, ya no salía a jugar tanto como antes, pero sus ganas de hacerlo le ganaban varias veces, pero esa vez fue diferente, cuando salió y se acercó a sus amigos sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero no le importó tener unas cuantas heridas más, se divirtió jugando a las escondidas con los demás, pero cuando salió de su escondite corriendo hacia un árbol para contarse vio pasar una ambulancia, volvió a sentir una opresión en su pecho y un mal presentimiento dio alarma, dejo de correr hacia al árbol para correr en dirección a su casa, la misma dirección de la ambulancia.

-¡Lucy!- escucho el llamado de sus amigos pero lo ignoro y siguió corriendo, quería asegurarse de que sus sospechas no eran reales, que su pequeño momento de diversión no había tenido consecuencia, pero no era así; los paramédicos sacaban a su mama en una camilla mientras Jude hablaba con otro de ellos, se acercó a su padre con varias lágrimas en los ojos.

-papa ¿Qué le paso a mama?- su padre dejo de hablar con aquel hombre para mirarla.

-tuvo un accidente en las escaleras mientras bajaba algunas cajas del sótano- Lucy apretó los puños, sentía tanta culpa y tanto miedo, sabía que eso era cosa de Michelle a causa de que ella había desobedecido, y sentía miedo de perder a su madre, un ser tan querido para ella.

-Lucy, entra a la casa y enciérrate en un rato vengo iré a arreglar esto- Lucy obedeció, no se despidió de nadie, solo entro a su casa y cerró la puerta, viendo por la ventana como la ambulancia se iba con su preciada madre dentro, el atardecer venía acompañado de sus comunes colores, los cuales empañaban la habitación pasando atraves de la ventana, donde Lucy seguía sentada observando la calle y pidiendo disculpas al viento, Lucy sabía que ella la observaba, sabía que ella se sentía satisfecha de que hubiera entendido el mensaje; la amenaza, decidió caminar rumbo a su habitación e intentar dormir un poco, pero a la vez no quería, no deseaba soñar… no deseaba volver a verla como todas las noches, pero el cansancio pudo más que su renuente deseo de ya no soñar y cayó en un profundo sueño, uno que tenía desde hace un mes, otra vez se encontraba frente al espejo y podía ver a la verdadera Michelle, cada vez más cerca, tanto que ya podía ver perfectamente sus facciones, su ojos azules la mayor parte de las veces sin sentimientos, u odio y rencor, su cabello que se mecía con el viento, aunque la Michelle real era muy bella los sentimientos que le dirigía a Lucy la hacía querer huir, pero como siempre no pudo hacerlo.

-_es tu castigo…- _ Lucy ya lo sabía, no tenían que recordárselo; pero también sabía que Michelle lo hacía porque le gustaba ver su expresión al oírlo.

-… ¿Por qué lo haces?- aunque varias veces había hecho la misma pregunta jamás había tenido respuesta, y esta vez realmente necesitaba una.

-_… ¿quieres saber que se siente?...- _la sonrisa que le dedico Michelle solo le decía a Lucy que fuera lo que fuera no podía ser bueno, se mantuvo callada y quieta viendo la figura de Michelle cada vez más cerca, Lucy quería rogar por su madre, porque ya no le hiciera nada.

-mi mama no tiene la culpa… no le vuelvas a hacer nada por favor- sus ojos llorosos no se reflejaban en el cristal, pero Lucy tenía miedo de tocarlo y saber que había dentro, cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras escuchaba una leve risa, despertó algo agitada, y como siempre había soñado, pero no era solo un sueño, era una pesadilla y la peor de todas porque era real, no quiso girar la mirada, porque sabía que Michelle estaría ahí, había aprendido que de nada serbia encerrarla en cajas ni ponerla en otros lugares, siempre amanecía ahí, quieta y en la misma posición observándola para que cumpliera las reglas impuestas, quiso levantarse a investigar si su padre ya había vuelto, pero prefirió quedarse debajo de la poca protección que podían brindarle sus cobijas, abrazo a Plue aun sabiendo que eso la molestaría; y pasaron así 3 semanas Lucy se había negado a salir con sus amigos, lo cual los confundió, pero después de un tiempo dejaron de intentar convencerla, Lucy los veía jugar desde la ventana de su cuarto o de su sala, siempre añorando estar junto a ellos, deseando jugar a las atrapadas y reírse, lo deseaba pero su miedo a que Michelle pudiera hacerle algo a su mama o a sus amigos era más grande, la última vez que había intentado contarle algo a Erza, Natsu había terminado lastimado, y Michelle le había confirmado que había sido ella la culpable, por eso mismo ya ni siquiera les había dirigido la palabra, siguió observando por la ventana a sus amigos y vio que se dirigían a sus casas, así que Lucy decidió salir cuando ya no había nadie, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, se acercó al parque y se ha dentro al bosque, se sentó a orillas de la laguna y abrazo sus piernas empezando a llorar, quería estar con su mama, pero ella se había roto un brazo y estaba lastimada todavía por la caída, siempre que Lucy la veía se sentía culpable por lo que también se alejó de ella.

-¿Lucy…?- la pequeña rubia salto en su lugar a causa de la sorpresa y volteo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas reconociendo la voz.

-¿Na… Natsu? ¿Qué… que haces aquí?- Natsu se encontraba sobre las raíces de unos árboles y la miraba extrañado y preocupado, frunció el ceño y se acercó a su amiga para agacharse a su altura y mirarla seriamente.

-¿Por qué lloras Lucy? ¿Y porque ya no quieres salir a jugar con nosotros?... ¿Qué te paso?- las lágrimas seguían resbalando por las mejillas de Lucy que se mordía el labio inferior que le temblaba, intentando no hablar pero cuando sintió la mano de Natsu en su cabeza acariciándola no pudo más y soltó todas las lágrimas abrazándose a sí misma, Natsu la miro preocupado, tenía tiempo sin hablar con su amiga y su comportamiento era extraño eso lo preocupaba aún más.

-Lucy…-

-tengo miedo Natsu…- Lucy seguía llorando sobre sus rodillas, Natsu la miro extrañado ¿miedo? ¿Miedo de que?

-tengo mucho miedo… ya no lo soporto- Natsu se alejó y se puso frente al rostro de Lucy para verla con una ceja arqueada.

-¿a qué le tienes miedo Lucy? ¿Por eso estas tan rara?-

-le tengo miedo… le tengo miedo a Michelle-

-¿Michelle? ¿Tu muñeca?- Natsu se hubiera reído si no fuera por el estado emocional de su amiga que con su expresión daba a entender que no bromeaba, después de unos minutos de analizar todo Natsu sonrió de una forma que transmitía seguridad.

-no tengas miedo Lucy… ella no te podrá hacer nada, porque yo no lo permitiré- Lucy dejo de llorar para mirar el rostro de su amigo, ella estaba casi segura de que lo que decía no se podía cumplir, pero muy en el fondo quería creerlo, así que con una esperanza rebotando en su corazón hizo la siguiente pregunta.

-¿lo prometes?- y Natsu no dudo ni dos segundos en responder con una gran sonrisa mostrando su meñique, Lucy junto su meñique con el de Natsu sellando un pacto.

-lo prometo- una gran sonrisa se dibujó en ambos rostros.

-¿vamos a jugar Lucy?- pregunto Natsu tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero en cuanto Lucy estuvo a punto de aceptar pudo ver al pie de una raíces a Michelle, y entonces todo el miedo que hace unos segundos se había esfumado volvió, su sonrisa se volvió en una mueca de terror y alejo su mano de la de su amigo llevándola a su pecho mientras empezaba a temblar, Natsu se sorprendió del cambio de actitud tan repentino de su amiga y volteo hacia donde ella miraba y por unos segundos creyó ver una muñeca, pero cuando parpadeo ya no estaba en cambio Lucy empezaba a retroceder totalmente aterrada, y luego empezó a correr.

-¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento Michelle! ¡No lo volveré a hacer!- suplico no solo por ella, si no por sus amigos y sus padres, pero sintió como por segunda vez su pie era sujetado y caía a la laguna.

-¡Lucy!- Natsu corrió hacia la laguna y se agacho para meter sus brazos en el agua y jalar a su rubia amiga que empezaba a patalear debajo del agua, una vez estuvo fuera ella respiro profundamente totalmente agitada y Natsu respiraba aliviado, duraron así unos minutos, pero un fuerte sonido llamo la atención de ambos, especialmente de Lucy que volvió a horrorizarse y como pudo se levantó y corrió hacia su hogar, donde de nueva cuenta había una ambulancia sacando un cuerpo en una camilla y su padre parecía totalmente agitado, lo cual solo dejaba una opción, el cuerpo en la camilla era Layla; su madre, miro como los hombres que subían la camilla bajaban la mirada o la miraban con pena, mientras su padre se mantenía serio mirando la ambulancia, y aunque nadie dijo nada Lucy sabía lo que pasaba, lo que ese silencio significaba y lo cual se negaba a creer; su madre había muerto. Estaba viendo como sus amigos jugaban con fuegos artificiales fuera de su casa, ya habían pasado 3 meses desde la muerte de su madre, aun sentía un gran dolor en su pecho al recordarla, a veces lloraba en algún rincón de su solitaria habitación de la que últimamente no solía salir, menos desde que cuando vio el cuerpo de su difunta madre, que según doctores murió por asfixia, noto unas pequeñas marcas en su cuello, Lucy se había jurado así misma no volver a ser débil y alejarse de sus amigos para mantenerlos fuera de peligro, la muerte de su madre la dejo totalmente débil, se sentía cansada y sola, ambas en una fusión perfecta, dejando a Lucy en el nivel más bajo de autoestima, aun cuando había intentado encontrar consuelo en los brazos de su padre, había desistido casi al instante después de que la primera vez que ella llorara en sus brazos, su padre tuviera un pequeño accidente, desde entonces buscaba refugio en sus peluches, pero todos habían tenido un triste final al aparecer desechos y rotos, entre ellos su querido Plue, siguió mirando las sonrisas de sus amigos que corrían por la calle, entonces noto como Natsu se dio cuenta de su mirada y levanto la vista para hacer contacto visual, Lucy empezó a levantar su brazo para formar un saludo, pero antes de lograrlo la cortina se cerró estrepitosamente dejándola a medio terminar, pero a pesar de todo Lucy no cambio su posición ni sus muecas, aunque sabía que allí estaba ella aun lado suyo, no bajo la mano a medio levantar ni quito la tímida y casi inexistente sonrisa de su rostro, la noche tenía tiempo de haber caído pero ella seguía en la ventana observando la cortina, pero esta vez apretando la carta en su mano que iba dirigida a su amigo, esos tres meses había estado leyendo y escribiendo cartas, dirigidas a su madre y amigos, contando como se sentía y lo que le pasaba día a día durante todo ese tiempo, ya no veía difuminosos colores detrás de la cortina por lo que supuso ya habían terminado de jugar, y poco después escucho una campana que deba a conocer que ya eran las diez, durante ese tiempo también había hecho de todo intentando no dormir, incluso y a escondidas de su padre había tomado café, pero esta vez se sentía realmente cansada incapaz de siquiera escaparse a la cocina por una taza de algún líquido que la mantuviera despierta, se acercó a su cama sabiendo lo que pasaría y se acostó dándole una última mirada a Michelle; y como supuso se encontraba en el sueño de cada noche viendo el mismo espejo y la misma figura que esta vez estaba más cerca, tanto que ya parecía ser su reflejo.

-¿Por qué…?- y como cada noche hacia la misma pregunta sin respuesta.

-_ ¿Por qué? Preguntas…- _pero para su sorpresa esta vez Michelle parecía querer responder.

-¿_alguna vez has sido acusada de algo que no eres? Nunca podrás entender lo que sufrí…- _y frente a los ojos de Lucy aparecieron varias imágenes que a Lucy le dieron hasta tristeza, podía ver a Michelle con su familia, a Michelle cuidando de su madre enferma y como luego era acusada de bruja por saber usar las plantas medicinales como era atada a una cruz y como las personas a su alrededor gritaban "penitenziagite" en un idioma que ella no entendía, vio como a en las manos del que parecía ser el líder estaba una muñeca, la misma muñeca que ahora era su tormento y murmuraban más cosas "paga por tus pecados bruja, pagaras cada uno de ellos viviendo en el cuerpo de esta muñeca por los siguientes siglos y expiraras todos y cada uno de tus pecados", Lucy se llevó las manos a la boca al ver como empezaban a quemar a Michelle y ella se retorcía en la cruz suplicando piedad.

-¿pero…cómo pudieron? ¡Tú no eras una bruja!- Lucy sentía una gran pena por el reflejo frente a ella, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de Michelle.

-_al final no estaban tan equivocados…- _ Lucy tembló ante la risa de Michelle que parecía burlarse de ella, y de nuevo intento escapar, pero seguía sin poder.

-_tengo años encerrada en esta cárcel, viendo como todo pasa a mi alrededor, sola sin poder pedir ayuda, pero por esa razón te necesito Lucy…-_ Lucy no entendió y demostró cuan confundida estaba, pero Michelle en vez de decir algo más levanto su brazo y toco el espejo.

-_este lugar sirve para encerrar almas y yo quiero salir… Lucy de ahora en adelante yo seré tu única amiga… ¿quieres saber que se siente? -_ Lucy que ya había escuchado esa oración no entendió del todo a lo que se refería Michelle, que para su sorpresa hizo que su mano pasara atraves del espejo y tocara su rostro, luego su otra mano y pudo sentir un frio tacto en sus mejillas, entre abrió sus labios para decir algo pero… Lucy abrió sus ojos encontrando frente a su vista el oscuro techo, se sentó en su cama y se tocó las mejillas sintiendo el calor en ellas, miro hacia un lado observando a la pequeña muñeca de trapo que seguía en la misma posición, sonrió y se volvió a acostar aun mirando la muñeca.

-por fin todo término- dijo al aire antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Lucy se encontraba frente al tocador de su gran cuarto, se arreglaba el cabello en dos coletas sostenidas con dos moños rosas pastel que combinaban con su lindo vestido anaranjado hasta las rodillas, en el espejo se reflejaba un hermoso rostro con grandes ojos cafés y mejillas sonrosadas, pero sus bellos ojos no demostraban sentimiento alguno, y sus labios no hacían ningún gesto, la pequeña niña de diez años termino de cepillar su cabello y se acomodó los dos mechones que rodeaban su rostro junto a su copete de lado.

-Lucy hija, la comida ya está lista baja a comer- llamo un hombre rubio a la niña que no dejo de seguir viéndose al espejo.

-ya voy papa- le contesto una dulce voz carente de sentimientos, de repente una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro y miro a la muñeca que descansaba a su lado, de cabellos castaños y ondulados, con unos ojos de botones azules y mejillas sonrojadas junto a una tierna sonrisa y con un vestido azul, la niña salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente mientras miraba a la muñeca de una manera divertida.

-adiós _Michelle_- le dijo a la muñeca con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-¿Qué se siente?- pregunto al aire terminando de cerrar la puerta, dentro del cuarto la pequeña muñeca se hizo de lado y de uno de sus botones salió una triste y solitaria lagrima que nadie notaria.

_Fin._

_**¡bien! esta es mi historia de halloowen, espero les haya gustado, y si la leyeron y llegaron hasta aquí es por que son grandes personas que se compadecen de mis pobres intentos de historia -w- se que no da nada de miedo y que quizás no tenga nada relacionado con la fecha pero... lo intente y la intención es lo que cuenta *w* bien los dejo hacer lo que sea que tengan que hacer después de haber perdido el tiempo con mi historia lo cual les agradezco de corazón 3 y por otro lado me harian muy muy feliz si me dejaran un comentario al respecto n.n ¿ lo harán? bueno  adiós y suerte.**_


End file.
